


Caramel Coffee

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Me being trash as usual, Piercings, have fun kiddos, kuroo's got a kink, tsukki is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's fascinated with a blonde's piercings he saw at a pub. A little teasing now they are getting laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a yaoi manga I read but I couldn’t remember the name. its similar to what I wrote so if anyone knows.. let me know !! appreciate it . .
> 
> That manga also inspired me to get a tongue piercing..

 

The blonde laughed at something his friend said, Kuroo spotted a green jewel on his tongue, it quickly disappeared when he took a sip of his beer. He’s been eyeing on this cute blond over the next table since they came in, the line of piercings on his ears caught his eye at first, then occasionally he’d hear him laugh quietly.

Their eyes met a few times, and slowly Kuroo could see the blush build up to his ears, maybe it was the beer, maybe it was him, whatever it was, he had plans to take this cute blonde home.

“Quit staring. You’re here to listen to me rant.” Bokuto mumbled through slurred words.

“You’re long gone. Akaashi is a soft herbivore, you being a omnivore is scaring him. Of course he’d hate having sex with you, you gotta draw them in with the good gentle stuff, then take out the belts and cuffs on the 3rd date or so.”

“You really think so? I’m texting him right now..”

“You’re a mess.” Kuroo said, “I’m calling you a cab, don’t puke on me, I’ve got somewhere to go after this.”

“Which poor boy did you aim at this time?” Bokuto mumbled as he was slung over Kuroo’s shoulder.

“The cute blonde with glasses on the table that was beside us.” Kuroo smirked, he looked back to that table before he walked out, their eyes met and he smiled and waved.

 

“Tsukishima, you face is red! No one here can carry you if you can’t walk.” Tanaka said.

“I’m fine! I’m still on my first bottle.” Tsukishima grumbled. _It’s not the alchohol._

He noticed the two on the table beside them were leaving, the black haired boy was smiling at waving at him.

 _Is that his boyfriend slung over his shoulder? So he’s not single.._ Tsukishima thought and looked away.

“Look at Noya and Kageyama! They are already passed out. Asahi, you’re good to drive right?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, leave them to me. Suga’s going with you right? Tanaka, you can’t drive your bike now, I’ll send you home.” Asahi said, “Tsukishima?”

“Where’d he go?” Tanaka asked.

“Weren’t you talking to him a while ago?” Daichi said.

“He said he’s going somewhere else, and we shouldn’t wait for him.” Suga said.

“It’s that habit of his again, isn’t it? Let’s go.” Tanaka said.

 

Tsukishima buried his hands in his pockets and walked down the alley where that black haired boy last disappeared to after he left his boyfriend in the cab.

“Hey, cutie. What’s your name?” Kuroo called out.

Tsukishima turned to see him, cigarette in hand as he ran his finger down his hair. _Shit, he was even hotter up close._

“Tsukishima.” He shifted his glasses, “You have quite the intense stare there, don’t you mister.”

“Call me Kuroo.” He pressed his cigarette on the wall behind him, “Why did you walk in here, hm? Looking for some fun?”

The blonde sighed, “I’ve changed my mind. You have a boyfriend, I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Huh? Where did you get that from?” Kuroo jump infront of him, “I’m single!”

“I saw that guy you came with, don’t cheat on your partners.” Tsukishima said.

“He’s my friend! He has a boyfriend and it’s not me, I swear. I have a picture of them kissing, look!” Kuroo scrolled quickly through the gallery of dick pics and tapped on one where Bokuto was kissing Akaashi in a dare.

“O-okay, I didn’t need to see that but okay..” Tsukishima said.

“So?” Kuroo stroked the blonde’s chin, “Is that all you came for?”

He watched his lip quiver, “Stick out your tongue,”

Tsukishima did as told and Kuroo stared at the green jewel on his tongue, it matched his eyes. He looked so sexy with his tongue out like that, Kuroo could help but take him right there. Tsukishima gasped in shock at the sudden kiss but he soon eased into in and was caught in the rhythm.

“Let’s take this to my apartment?” Kuroo smirked, twirling the keys in his fingers, “Just a 5 minute walk.”

 

As soon as their shoes were off, Kuroo pressed Tsukishima against the wall and kissed his neck then to his ears.

“Damn, how many piercings do you have?” Kuroo asked, staring at the studded ears.

“You want to find out?” Tsukishima lifted his shirt up slightly.

Kuroo reached down to grab his hips and hoisted him up, Tsukishima gasped and blushed but he hooked on his shoulder and let himself be carried.

He stared at Tsukishima for a while, he was gorgeous, laying on the bed, face flushed, his blonde curls a mess, his shirt was lifted a little and he caught a peek of his stomach.

Tsukishima slowly lifted his shirt over his head, Kuroo gulped as he saw the navel piercing and nipple rings.

“Doesn’t these hurt?” Kuroo asked as he flicked his fingers over his nipples.

The blond twitched slightly as his nipples were teased, moaning softly. He reached down to pull Kuroo’s pants, his finger traced at the waistband of his briefs.

“Do you have any more piercings?” Kuroo asked, he was really curious. His eyes traced down the pale body, fixating on his crotch. _No way.._ He gulped, “Down there too?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Tsukishima teased, he rested his hand beside him, letting Kuroo do the work.

The black haired boy slowly pulled his briefs down, wondering what colour the studs would be. His erection sprung free, to his slight surprise, there wasn’t a stud anywhere. He sighed through his teeth.

“I was lying.” Tsukishima smirked, face flushed and lips swollen.

Kuroo was instantly hard from his slight smile, he jumped quickly to his nightstand and grabbed the pink lube.

“Turn around stick your ass up.” He commanded.

The blonde blushed and flipped around, burying his face in the pillow. He felt a cool touch on his skin, then suddenly two finger thrusted in, spreading the cool gel inside him. Tsukishima pushed his legs further apart, allowing his to add a finger and thrust deeper.

“Damn, you look so lewd with your legs and hips like that.” Kuroo bit down on his lip, reminding himself that preparation is important.

“Don’t like it?” He shook his hip slightly.

“Stop that, or I’ll destroy your ass.”

“Do it. Come on, destroy me.” Tsukishima moaned as Kuroo grinded his fingers inside him.

“You asked for it. I won’t stop even if you beg.” Kuroo tugged his hips and pressed the tip against the opening.

He was twitching as he slowly slid his dick in, pushing in even when the blonde’s body natural response was squeezing him out.

“Ah, just a bit more.” Kuroo was stuck, he pulled out and thrust in everything with one hard thrust, making him swallow all of him.

Tsukishima moaned with the sudden movement and gripped the pillow tighter as Kuroo was ramming into him. He came within the first minute but he knew Kuroo wouldn’t stop so he bit down as he felt the hot cum drip down his thighs.

Kuroo reached around to play with his studs on his nipple and his belly button, biting his ears at the same time. He moaned as he came, deep and hot inside him, pressing himself against him.

“Take in everything, okay?” Kuroo groaned.

After Kuroo came for the fourth time, Tsukishima was completely exhausted, his body felt hot but Kuroo was still hard and ready.

“W-wait. I’m not going to be able to walk if you keep doing me.” Tsukishima pushed himself up and winced slightly, “Let me use my mouth.”

“Woah, it’s a mess down there. It’s fine. I’ll take care of this myself, come one, I’ll wash you.” Kuroo grabbed a towel and wrapped in around Tsukishima’s waist.

“Its fine, I can do it.” He held onto the towel and stumbled into the bath room.

 

“Well then, can I have your number?” Kuroo asked as Tsukishima wore his shoes.

“Hm. I work at Q Café, come find me there.” Tsukishima winked and went for the door, “Thanks for the night.”


End file.
